nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Special: Attack of the 100ft Lilo
Disney Heroes Special: Attack of the 100ft Lilo Running Time: 95 Minutes Rated: PG About the Special In this Special Movie, Kim, Ann & Joss created a project to enlarge a item but when Lilo got zapped, it causes her to grow tall by every electric pulse until she becomes 100ft tall as a building and it's up to our Heroes to find a way to shrink her back to normal before Dr. Eggman and Venom cause big problems for Lilo. The Movie It begins on a sunny March morning at Disney Heroes HQ in New York City where our Heroes begin the day with Nani planning to send Gohan & Videl on a weekend vacation while Ann sees Lilo did a soundboard. Then after breakfast when they drop the girls to school, Ann went to work at the Bio-Science Lab where her boss Dr. Eggman, Sonic's Rival is finding a way to grow items large for results by the President of the United States With Gohan & Videl on their weekend vacation, Goku & Gohan Jr accidently burned the Chicken and they had Peanut Butter Sandwiches, Kim puts Lilo to sleep with a Raichu doll as Violet wanted to spend some time with Elastigirl. Then Ann has an idea, she decides to bring Kim, Lilo and Violet to her workplace in the morning. The Accident The next morning, Ann, Kim, Lilo and Violet came to the Bio-Science Lab where they can make a growing item work with a Pepsi glass bottom plus they can use a Pichu Pokémon doll to make it big. But as the enlarge laser fires, it hits Lilo & the doll without notice. When they got back to HQ and while Kim makes a low-carb lunch for Lilo. Elastigirl tells Violet that she called Tony Stark & Pepper Potts of 'Stark Expo' to babysit Lilo while she takes her to the Movies and a bite to eat, but then Lilo gets zap by a electric pulse from the microwave making her 7 feet tall. Kim & Ann use a suit in order to protect Lilo but Dr. Eggman spots those 2 and announced the project worked plus he's taking charge of the business. As Kim & Ann arrived back, Gohan & Videl arrived home a day early plus they want to see how Lilo is doing. Ann tries to convince them that they had a good weekend, but then Nani shows up and tells Ann where is Lilo, plus how did the Raichu Doll grew big, but Kim panics and tells her that her Mom Ann blew up Lilo, it causes Nani to pass out and Videl becomes worried After Nani wakes up, she sees Lilo 7 feet tall and she's about to blame Ann when Kim has an idea. They made a large bedroom for her on the 1st floor and Kim worries that if she gets to a electric pluse, she might grow taller, Peter Parker has a plan because he invented a shrinking ray cannon and he asks to bring Ann & Nani with him to the Storage Garage building while Videl, Gohan & Kim watch Lilo. From Big to Worst When Tony Stark and Pepper Potts comes over to babysit, Violet tells him that Lilo grew tall and the others are working on a plan to shrink her back to normal size, but then Lilo came to a TV and as the electric pulse hits her, she went outside and grew 15 feet tall walking across Madison Avenue. Tony suits up as Iron Man and he searches by air while Videl search by land with Pepper, then they found her near the entrance of the Holand Tunnel but they're caught by Dr. Eggman and they are being sent to Jersey City in a large semi-truck but when they drive near the large Electric Power Plant, the electric pulse hits Lilo and she grows into 50 feet. Ann, Peter & Nani collected the shrinking cannon and upgraded it but when they got back to HQ, Dr. Eggman asks the US Marshal to take Peter Parker custiody plus as when the President of the United States arrive, Ann explain that she might be a Brain Surgeon and her daughter's Sidekick, but she can also succeed by anything that stands her Family's way. The President decides to fire Eggman and let Ann team up with Sonic & his friends to find a way by shrinking Lilo back to normal size. They find Lilo walking across the Generation Bridge heading for Times Square, Goku tries to use the large Pichu doll to make her still but Lilo must remain still for 12 seconds. The plan fails and she continues walking across the bridge with Videl & Pepper Potts in her shirt pocket, our Heroes found a way to get Lilo from touching the lights by using a 'Pizza Hut' Delivery vehicle to send her to a opened area. Times Square panics by the 100ft Lilo In Times Square, Lilo arrived as a tall 110 ft girl seeing the neon lights, Videl and Pepper Potts attempt to escape by landing into a Sports Hybrid Car, but Lilo puts the car into her shirt pocket. Then the U.S President announce all buildings in Times Square to shut off power as Lilo follows the Pizza Delivery vehicle. At the JFK Airport, Dr. Eggman shows Venom the large tranquilizer cannon that can knock a large animal to sleeping and thinks as a 'last resort', then they both got into the helicopter and took off for Manhattan Island. Nani has a plan because she needs Lilo and decides to grow large in order to save her sister from the Helicopter Attempt, Ann worries that if the cannon gives her too much power and the results could be a disaster but Kim tells her that 'Little Sister means fun and Big Sister means business', then Spider-Man uses the Cannon to turn Nani into a 110ft Female. A Miracle saves the day Lilo walks towards Yankee Stadium seeing a Baseball Game and grabs the large Bat but then the crowd evacuates the field as a helicopter closes in and when Dr. Eggman shoots a tranquilizer at Lilo, she drops the big Baseball Bat causing it to break and she cries in pain as the crowd sees that she's not a tall monster, she's a harmless child. But then Nani appears as a 110ft Female and demands the Helicopter to leave Lilo alone then as Kim, Ann, Joss & Spider-Man including Iron Man arrives with the shrinking laser cannon. Lilo becomes happy and she reunites with Nani on the Field Spider-Man fires the shrinking cannon at full power and both Lilo & Nani shrunk back to normal, Sonic tells Dr. Eggman that he has been shooting tranquilizers at Lilo then Ann knocks him out cold with a fast punch, and Elastigirl rewards Lilo a slice of Cheese Pizza. Goku panics that Violet, Pepper Potts, Gohan & Videl was shrunk while in Lilo's shirt pocket, so Kim plans to find them with Rufus and a telescope as Venom escapes without getting caught. The next morning at sunrise, Violet decides to have a relationship with someone while Videl agrees to enjoy Spring Break just as long there's no dangers to the Team, plus Lilo sees the huge supersize Raichu doll. QUOTES (First lines of the Special Movie) (At sunrise, Stitch collects the mail and brings it to Kim Possible) Nani: (She walks to the contact bedroom speaker) 'Violet, breakfast is ready' (Violet plays her guitar when she hears the speaker) Violet: 'Ok, i'm coming' (She turns the radio off) Elastigirl: 'Videl, it's settled. I'm getting you and Gohan a suite bedroom for your vacation weekend getaway' Videl: 'It's our first time by ourselves relaxing the beaches of Fuji, while you have to babysit Lilo' Ann Possible: 'It might be nice if Violet can contact a babysitter while she and Helen Parr get some mother/daughter bond for a while' (Lilo checks on a baseball bat but it fell and then Gohan Jr sees it) Gohan Jr: 'Hey! That's my Baseball Bat' Lilo: 'But I can have a quick look' Nani: 'Gohan Jr, stop. (She picks up Lilo and 1 minute later) How did you got out?' Joss Possible: 'My Mom fixed Lilo's Shorts' Kim Possible: 'So, what's for Breakfast? (Pan gives her a tiny spoonful of Applesauce) Amazing' (Later that day after work, Goku puts out the fire while cooking dinner) Ann Possible: (She talks to Gohan & Videl on the cell phone) 'So how was your flight? That's great. We just got home and we're making dinner, plus Lilo did her homework. The Chicken you left for us to make is tasty' (Lilo blows on the burned chicken) (10 minutes later at the Dining Table) Kim Possible: (She makes a Peanut Butter Sandwich) 'With Nani at Fuji, that'll give us a chance to talk about new inventions on Clean Energy' (Violet sighs and left the Dining Table with Kim, Ann & Lilo weird) (In Pan's Bedroom, Helen Parr talks to a Pichu Pokémon doll while Lilo and Stitch is about to sleep) Elastigirl: 'You know I was thinking, Pichu? We gotta be nice to Violet, since our Family joined the Hero Orgaization and needs to make new friends' (Then she has an idea) Elastigirl: 'I got an idea, how about tomorrow we go into Ann's workplace and test out the en-large cannon' (In the Lab) Ann Possible: 'Now that the laser cannon is set up with the Soda bottom prepared, we need final target. (She sees the Pichu doll) How about I make Pichu very big' (Then she places the Raichu Doll on the target spot and starts the countdown) (Computer): '10...9...8...' (Lilo walks to the Pichu Doll as the laser cannon charges up) (Computer): '7...6...5...' (Then a generator starts to spark) Violet: 'Kim! The generator's sparking!' Kim Possible: 'Quick, use the abort switch' (Computer): '3...2...1...0' (But then the cannon fires made Lilo zapped with electric pulse and she returns to the spot) Ann Possible: 'That's...perfect' (Stitch panics and hides behind the couch) Stitch: (Panics) 'Lilo grew big' Ann Possible: 'What's gotten into Stitch?' (She, Peter & Goku walked towards the Kitchen but panics) Goku & Peter Parker: 'Aah!' (They hide near the chair) Peter Parker: 'I think Lilo grew tall by something electric' Ann Possible: 'It looks like she is looking up' (Lilo appears as 7 feet tall) Kim Possible: 'Don't worry, my Mom will find a way to fix this. What can we do?' Ann Possible: 'Well, I know 1 thing...we gotta find some way to fix this before Nani gets home' (Gohan, Videl and Nani arrived through the entrance, then Goku & Gohan Jr stalls them) Goku: 'So how was your weekend vacation?' Gohan: 'Our flight was canceled due to heavy winds plus the Airplane has low fuel' Gohan Jr: 'Everything was great and Ann took Lilo a quick tour of her lab' Videl: 'You can tell me something, it's nothing that a accident is waiting to happen' Goku: (Quiet chuckle) Nani: (She gets serious) 'I need to know the truth, where is Lilo? And where did this Pichu doll came from? Ann Possible: 'All right, fine. I'll confess. I did it!' Videl: 'Did what!?' (Then Lilo appears petting Stitch on the head) Chi-Chi: (She shows up and sees Lilo) 'AAH!' Videl: (Gasp)! Kim Possible: 'My Mom and I blew up Lilo' (Then Nani passes out) Lilo: 'Nani? Uh-oh' Elastigirl: (She shows up) 'What just happened?' Goku: 'Nani has passed out' Nani: (Passed out) 'I'll kill Ann' Kim Possible: 'No, you don't wanna kill my Mom. (Then she talks to Joss) What's she doing now?' Joss Possible: 'She's playing Volleyball with Stitch' Kim Possible: 'Well, make her stop' Joss Possible: 'That'll work (She walks to Lilo) uh, Lilo? (Then Lilo toss a soft ball at her) This is your last warning (But Lilo landed and broke a wooden chair) Ok, i'll give you 1 more warning' (Nani wakes up and when she sees the big Pichu doll, she panics) Nani: 'Aah! This is a nightmare' Kim Possible: 'Actully this is real' Bulma: (Pants) 'Chi-Chi and I got Lilo into her bedroom... (But then a door is removed) but Lilo has opened her door by herself, (Lilo walks with the door) and she wants to share it with us' Nani: 'Lilo, how about you give us the door?' Goku: 'Give Nani the door' (He tries to get it) Lilo: 'But I can fix it' Videl: 'Stop before someone gets hurt' (Then Lilo accidently breaks the Coffee Maker) Goten: 'Oh-no, you broke it! Now she's gonna get it' Lilo: 'I better play Baseball' (She walks into Gohan Jr's bedroom and grabs the Baseball Bat) Gohan Jr: 'Put down my Baseball Bat, this is not a game!' (He grabs Lilo's leg) Goku: 'Take it easy, she's only a girl' Gohan Jr: 'She's not a girl, she's a monster' (Lilo ran across the Lobby in a circle until the others went backwards and got the Baseball Bat) Nani: 'Baseball Bat all gone' Gohan: 'Now hide it in a safe spot' (Lilo's big Bedroom is made) Nani: 'Wow, making a larger bedroom for me and Lilo is a great idea' Joss Possible: 'I found something that'll keep her quiet' Elastigirl: 'There is 12 Ice Cream Sandwiches in there. (Lilo burps after having a Ice Cream Sandwich) Well, she ruined her dinner' Kim Possible: 'But at her tall height, she can metabolize her weight' Ann Possible: 'I got an idea, the shrinking cannon is in the storage building' Peter Parker: 'This will have to be a risky mission. Ann & Nani, you 2 come with me while Joss, Violet & Goku stay here with Lilo and Stitch' Nani: 'Oh-no, I am not leaving Lilo here' Goku: 'But we can't take her to the Lab, there's no telling what Venom will do if they plan to capture her' (Spider-Man, Ann & Nani arrive to the Storage Building) Ann Possible: 'This must be the place, it won't be hard to find the Shrinking cannon' Nani: 'Ann...how are we gonna find your project in a giant maze?' Spider-Man: 'All I wanted for Helen Parr to do is take Violet to the Movies' (After the explosion, Videl sees a hole on the window) Videl: 'Lilo went outside and she's bigger. (She unties Pepper) I'll pay you overtime' Pepper Potts: 'There's no way I am getting her a larger swimsuit' Iron Man: 'I'll search her by air while you search on land' (Then he flies off) (Ann Possible activates the Shrinking/Enlarging Laser Cannon machine while driving for HQ in a large Van) Violet: 'I wonder what this button does?' Spider-Man: 'Wait, don't press it!' (But Violet press the Shrink button) (The laser shrinks 2 Tie-Fighters to a toy size) Elastigirl: 'Violet Robert Parr, you unshrink the 2 Tie-Fighters right now' (Violet press the Enlarge button and the laser turn the 2 Tie-Fighters back to normal size as it crash-landed on the ground) Ann Possible: 'The Laser Cannon works' Dr. Eggman: 'I want to let you know that this Girl is safe and has to be taken into a U.S Base at Jersey City' Sonic: 'Eggman, you kidnapped her!' Kim Possible: (She gets upset) 'That's Nani's little sister you're talking about!' (Then the President of the United States arrived by limo) Spider-Man: 'Mr President, i'm glad you show up. U.S President: 'Yes, the U.N might believe you know about the en-largement cannon' Ann Possible: 'Listen carefully, I may be a Brain Surgeon and Kimmy's sidekick from Los Angeles, but I joined the Team Organzation for 6 months and I succeed without failure' U.SPresident: 'Well, I never been a fool and I don't intend to start now. Dr. Eggman...you're fired' Kim Possible: (She smiled) 'Wow' U.S President: 'So, what's the plan on getting Lilo back to normal size by her bedtime?' Vegeta: 'We got another problem, Lilo Pelekai escaped and she's 50ft tall' Kim Possible: 'That's impossible, she's only 14 feet tall' Tony Stark: 'If you come with us, I'll discuss everything on the way' (She and the others head to the van) Dr. Eggman: (He makes a phone call) 'Get Venom on the phone, this is an emergency' Tony Stark: 'Would this Electric Pulse surround Neon Lights and Clean energy?' Ann Possible: 'Yes, and why's that?' Tony Stark: 'It's Lilo...she's heading for Times Square' Ann Possible, Kim Possible, Joss Possible, Stitch & Nani: 'Uh-oh' (News Reporter): 'We have reports that a unown girl is on Broadway and she's heading for Times Square' (Then they see Lilo as a 50ft Girl walking) Nani: (She looks on her teliscope) 'Oh, Lilo. Look at her...she's looks fine, but will this effect her forever?' Kim Possible: 'Not exactly. (Then she senses something) I can see Videl and Pan!' Joss Possible: 'How can we handle this?' Tony Stark: 'We can't rescue those two with a Fire Truck's ladder' Ann Possible: 'I got an idea, we'll use the Pichu Doll. Get me the helicopter' (Then a helicopter arrives with the large Pichu Doll) Goku: 'I'll handle it, just be ready to activate the Shrinking Cannon once she's down' (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan and flies up) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Aw, i'm tired. Are you tired, Pichu?' Pichu Doll: 'Pichu' (Lilo starts to become sleepy) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Me too, I don't know what to do' Ann Possible: 'Get ready, Tony. She's getting tired' Tony Stark: 'It's working...we might pull this off' Super Saiyan Goku: 'I got an idea, how about we all have a nice...long...quiet...' Videl: 'No, Goku!' Spider-Man: 'Wait!' Nani: 'Don't say that word!' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Nap' (Then Lilo gets upset) Videl: 'Take cover' (Kim & Ann becomes worried) Lilo: 'I don't need a nap! (She hits the Pichu Doll) Super Saiyan Goku: 'I get it. No nap' Spider-Man: 'Quick, Goku. Jump towards me!' (Goku jumps and Spider-Man makes a web landing) (Then the Pichu Doll is released) Vegeta: (Goku shows up) 'Nice try, Kakarrot. Now she's heading across the bridge' Super Saiyan Goku: 'The little hawaiian kid' (Lilo walks pass the others) Kim Possible: (She speaks on her speaker) 'Lilo Pelekai, this is Kim Possible talking. You get back here now!' Tony Stark: 'It's no use. She is a tall girl but you're a talking action figure, now nothing can stop her' (In Times Square, people are taking shelter in the buildings) Police Officer: 'Everyone, I want you to take shelter. All families are in grave danger, clear the streets!' News Reporter: 'This is an Emergency Broadcast System, this is not a test. The giant girl is approching Times Square, she is growing at a alarm rate and has now reached 100 feet' (Lilo walks into Times Square) Lilo: 'Wow, I never saw many neon lights here' Tony Stark: 'She's located in Times Square, we gotta find some way to keep her from touching the neon lights' Kim Possible: 'But how? There's no way we can make her leave' Nani: 'Unless she wants something for Dinner, I got a new idea' (They pulled over the 'Pizza Hut' delivery car) Joss Possible: 'We need someone who can drive a Pizza Car fast' Elastigirl: 'I can' Tony Stark: 'Let's get moving, we'll be on you with the walky talky' Gohan: 'She scared off Venom while playing a Sports Hybrid' Nani: 'We can't wait anymore, let's get Lilo to safety' U.S President: 'Attention all buildings in Times Square, wait for Spider-man's signal to turn off all the lights' (Then the 'Pizza Hut' car arrived) Spider-Man: 'Ready and go. (They turn off the lights on a path for Lilo) Now aim the searchlights... (They aim the searchlights at the car) Elastigirl. Step on it' (Elastigirl floors the car and Lilo follows it) Ann Possible: 'This new plan is working' Nani: 'She really loves jogging' (In Central Park West) Elastigirl: (She contacts Iron Man) '1 minute Lilo was chasing me and the next thing, I landed near the water' (Iron Man): 'What did she do with it?' Elastigirl: (She sees a plastic Pizza bitten in half) 'You don't wanna know what she did to it' Iron Man: 'There's gotta be another way to shrink Lilo to normal size' (Nani has an idea) Nani: 'Ann, do you remember back in Christmas when we gathered to have a Family photo. I put Lilo on my lap and I held her. She needs me, Lilo is my young Sister and I want to help her because I am much bigger than she is' Ann Possible: 'Nani, I don't think it's a crazy idea' Nani: Ann...for nearly 6 months, I saw you & your Daughter use crazy ideas, and now I want to use mine' Spider-Man: 'But we don't know what it'll do because if we use too little power, you'll grow slowly and too much power might become risky=' Kim Possible: 'It's risky but there's 1 thing...Little Sisters mean fun and Big Sisters mean business' (Then they see Venom and a helicopter flying across Times Square heading for Yankee Stadium) Nani: 'Let's do it to it' (Iron Man fires the shrinking cannon at Nani) (The Helicopter flies towards Yankee Stadium) Venom: 'Let's move in close and hold the Helicopter steady' Pilot: 'If we hit her and she trips, she'll fall towards both Baseball Teams' Dr. Eggman: 'Let's hope it does not happen, now fly towards her' (Goku sees the Helicopter reach Yankee Stadium) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Uh-oh, I gotta stop him!' (He glides at fast speed) (A helicopter approches Lilo) Videl: 'Lilo, just drop the Baseball Bat and grab Venom' Lilo: 'Hi there, how's the evening going?' Venom: 'Fire at will' (But the Helicopter went upward by a wing gust and the dart miss) Pepper Potts: 'Hey! Would you just get away from us!?' (Then the Helicopter fires a 2nd dart but missed again by the Pilot's driving) Dr. Eggman: 'I assume this wind gust and the little maneuver is both errors, now keep her steady, or I'll make sure this is the last mission you'll ever fly' Venom: 'Never mind, I'll handle this myself! (He fires his electric dart at the Baseball Bat) Super Saiyan Goku: 'NO!' Lilo: 'Ow!' (She gets shocked and drops the large baseball bat near the infield) Crowd: (Panicing) Lilo: (Sobs) 'It hurts, I want Nani!' (The crowd becomes worried) (Then someone grabs the helicopter and knocks out Venom to the ground) Dr. Eggman: 'Hold her steady!' (He sees Nani as a 100ft Female) Nani: 'Keep away...from my Sister' Videl: (Cheers) Pepper Potts: 'You tell them, Sisters rule' (Then Kim, Ann, Joss & Spider-Man arrived setting up the Shrinking Cannon as Venom escapes back to the Death Star by teleport) (Nani puts down the helicopter) Lilo: 'Nani! You saved me' Nani: 'Don't be nervous, come to your Big Sister' (Lilo runs across the Baseball Field approching Nani) Nani: 'That's it, come to Nani' (Then Lilo hugs Nani) Videl: 'Watch it' Lilo: 'We're saved' Nani: 'Ann is gonna shrink us back to normal' Spider-Man: 'Kim, put everything we got on the cannon' Kim Possible: 'No big' (She switch 3 controls) Super Saiyan Goku: 'The Generator is about to powerload, we better do it' (He and Vegeta use their energy to increase the shrinking cannon's power) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'It's now or never!' (Spider-Man activates the final target lock-on) (Overload alarm) Spider-Man: 'Here goes nothing' (Then he press the big red button) (The blue light hits Lilo & Nani, then they are both shrunk to normal size) Crowd: (Cheering) Lilo: 'Wow! We're back to normal size' Super Saiyan Goku: 'You gave us a scare' Ann Possible: 'So you have been using darts to shoot at Lilo' Dr. Eggman: 'Those are cartridges, it didn't harm her...not even a scrach' Ann Possible: (He tells Goku something) 'Lilo almost got hit by...cartridges' (Then she knocks out Dr. Eggman with her energy punch) Joss Possible: 'Never cross mommy' U.S President: 'I think Eggman needs a new Carrier' Elastigirl: 'I got something you're looking for' (She hands Lilo a slice of Cheese Pizza) Chi-Chi: 'Goku, where is Videl & Pepper Potts?' Super Saiyan Goku & Super Saiyan Gohan Jr: 'They're in Lilo's shirt pocket!' Gohan: 'Just don't tell me...you shrunk them' Kim Possible: 'Don't worry, I have excellent equipment to deal with situations. I'll need Rufus and a telescope' (Last lines of the Movie) (Iron Man sees Videl & Pepper Potts together in a Hybrid Car) Ann Possible: 'So how are they doing?' Tony Stark: 'I think we need to give them a few minutes Goku: 'We have something for Nani's Sister' Nani: (She gasps happy) 'Look, Lilo' Lilo: (She sees a Raichu Doll super big) 'Wow! Raichu got super-sized' Gallery Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series